


try again (and never let go)

by nightinjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other members to be added, taeyong and ten are bestfriends, there's gonna be fight scenes ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "A kiss goodnight? I'm a royal guard, I'm supposed to guard you as you sleep, not tuck you in."Taeyong pouts. "Meanie."





	try again (and never let go)

_"What do you mean I'm the next king? What about my sister? She could be a queen. The people love her."_

_"Your sister is off to be married to a prince of another country, Taeyong." His mother smoothed down his hair with a comb as she talked. "She can't become the queen of our kingdom."_

_"How about Mark? He could be a good king."_

_"He's too young, honey."_

_"But mom—"_

_"No more buts, darling." Her eyes looked at him softly through the mirror as he stared back at her with worry in his eyes. She smiles and starts to pet his head._

_"Don't you worry, Taeyong. I believe in you. We believe in you. Me, your father, your sister, and the people. Besides, I'll always stay by your side."_

_Taeyong sighs, but he smiles._

_"Thank you, mom."_

_"Anytime, darling."_

But that was years ago.

A 12-year-old could never have fully understood the burden of his future.

It was another one of those days, wherein Taeyong is sat by his window, remembering every single thing from ten years ago. He tries not to think about it too much, he tries not to think about it at all, really. But it just haunts him every single day.

A knock on his door pulls him out his trance. He glances over his shoulder just in time to see a maid peek through his doors timidly.

"Yes?"

The maid clears her throat and looks down on the floor. They all do this and he doesn't really understand why. "The king requests your presence at the hall."

He sighs, because he knows what this is all going to be about. Maybe. "Tell him I'll be right out."

The maid bows, glances at him one last time before rushing to close the door. He hears faint giggles on the other side of the heavy wood.

_Ah, so that's why._

He stands and goes to fix his appearance on the mirror, patting down a few strands of hair that have stuck up from all the times he's ran his hand through them. He glances at the suit jacket hung on the back of a chair, but decides against wearing it. After all, he is only meeting his father.

Which is the king, of course.

So he groans and picks it up anyway, hanging it on his arm rather than wearing it. As soon as he decides he looked decent enough, he leaves his room and sets forth to the royal hall.

"Father? You called for me?"

"Come in, son."

Taeyong slips past the door quietly, his footsteps echoing. He stands in front of the desk, in front of his father who was looking out the window that faced the courtyard.

Now, his father wasn't scary. Not at all, a pushover at most. His slightly greying hair and stubble, a smile always adorning his face just like Taeyong did back then.

"What is it?" he speaks, making the king look at him.

"There will be an incoming batch of royal guards tomorrow morning."

"What about it?" Taeyong sits down on the chair facing the window. The sunlight barely reached into the room, as it was already dusk. The sky was a mix of oranges and pinks, making Taeyong a bit sleepy and have a slight urge to paint.

"You know how the turnover is near. We need to have stronger security around the castle, and more importantly, around you."

Now that piqued his interest.

"So..?" Taeyong asks hesitantly.

"You're getting a bodyguard."

\--

"A bodyguard?"

Ten sits on the edge of his bed, watching Taeyong pace around the room ranting about everything that his dad have said in the hall.

"I mean, it makes sense—"

"Not. I am a grown man. I'm 22 for God's sake."

"Oh, stop being irrational. And stop biting at your nails, please."

Taeyong pauses at his ministrations to glare at Ten who sat unfazed. When Taeyong realizes that Ten wouldn't budge, he sighs.

"Come here, you big baby."

Taeyong sits beside Ten, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder as Ten pats him. Taeyong closes his eyes and breathes, thinking thoroughly that okay, Ten might be onto something.

"I bet Mark's gonna laugh when he finds out." Ten chuckles out.

Taeyong shoots up, startling Ten, before letting out a whine. "Goddamnit."

"Language, prince." Ten smiles. He keeps an arm around Taeyong's shoulder as the prince sports a pout on his face.

"And you say you're a grown man."

"Oh shut up, Chi." he retorts, using the nickname he gave Ten when they were kids.

A knock interrupts the two of them, Taeyong raising an eyebrow at Ten before telling the person to come in.

"Hyung?"

Taeyong makes a face at Ten, causing the latter to let out a giggle.

"Hey Mark."

Mark walks in, smiling and waving Ten who waves back and—was that a wink?—at the younger prince.

"I heard from Dad." Mark says, interrupting Taeyong before he can even let out a sound. He tries not to smile, but one glance at Ten and they both let out giggles.

"I was right, Yong."

"Anyway, what did you want from me, little brother? Aside from having the audacity to laugh at my situation, of course."

"Dinner." Mark replies.

\--

"Is sis coming home?"

The brothers walk side by side towards the dinner hall with Ten and three of the crownsguard. Taeyong glances at his younger brother, whose eyes strayed down to the floor.

"Haven't heard from her. Why?"

"I miss her. It's been 3 years, Yong hyung."

"I know." Taeyong replies, longing tangible in his voice. They reach the dinner hall, walking in and slightly bowing at their father.

"Hey dad."

"Good evening, Father."

The king signals for them to sit on their respective chairs as the staff ran around, serving high quality meals on the long table. Ten bows in front of the king, waves at his friends before leaving the hall with the crownsguard.

"Taeyong."

"Yes, father?"

The king chuckles before looking softly towards his son. "I told you not to be too formal."

"But—"

"Anyway," he cuts Taeyong off, making the younger tilt his head to the side. "Tomorrow, we'll be holding a competition for the new guards to see who will be assigned to you." Taeyong nods stiffly as a maid serves him food.

"And of course, you need to be present. Make sure you wake early and get dressed. Do not be late."

"Yes, father."

The king sighs but his smile stays and the royal family starts to eat in peace.

\--

"It's time to wake, prince."

Taeyong hums, eyes still closed and snuggles even more into the blanket. The room was quiet for a moment aside from the rustle of cloth.

"Prince Taeyong?"

Taeyong doesn't respond and the maids were panicking at this point. A few seconds later, Ten enters the room and shakes Taeyong.

"Yongie, wake up. It's time to see the guards."

"Okay, okay. Please stop shaking me, I'm gonna get nauseous."

Ten chuckles, standing beside the bed as Taeyong groans and sits up. He opens his eyes and looks towards his crownsguard friend, who bows the moment Taeyong's eyes focuses on him.

"Come on, get dressed. Everyone's almost ready."

"Oh."

\--

"I don't understand why he just didn't choose you. I mean, we're literally the closest of friends."

"I've had a knee injury before, I don't think I'm suitable for that amount of responsibility. Besides, I think us being close friends is one thing why the king wants to keep me as head crownsguard instead of anything else."

Taeyong hums. "Like a trust thing?"

Ten nods his head. The pair was on their way to the courtyard, where the future guards were waiting, training to be the one strong enough to protect the crown prince. Ten stops by a window overlooking the venue.

"Look."

"That's a lot." Taeyong points out. There were about a hundred people down there, either holding swords, bows, or are on their horses.

"Yeah, but only 10 people are to be judged further."

"I see. Shall we?"

\--

They reach the courtyard and Taeyong heads over to the stage where his father and Mark were sat. Ten bows in front of the king and leaves, probably to monitor the safety of the event.

"Good morning, father." He smiles at his brother. "Mark."

"Hey bro."

The king smiles. "You're here." He stands and clears his throat. "We can finally start."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the next updates would be longer !
> 
> the twt thread i wrote for this: [ [x](https://twitter.com/nightinjae/status/994566094395293699?s=19) ]


End file.
